


Shakespeare Wrote About Us

by viiemzee



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sian tries to educate Sophie on the finer points in Shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare Wrote About Us

"I was never one for school, you know," Sophie said as Sian tried to shove a text book at her. Sian shook her head and Sophie looked up at her, raising her eyebrows. "What?"

"It's not a text book, it's a novel."

"I see the word 'Shakespeare'. I'm not interested."

Sian sighed exasperatedly and sat down next to Sophie, putting her arms around her neck and dragging her in closer for a kiss. Sophie returned it kindly, and then pulled away only slightly to open her eyes and smile widely.

"So why do you want to show me that old rot?"

"Because it's his sonnets."

"That doesn't make me want to read it more."

"No, I just," Sian gave a weak laugh as she unhooked one arm from around Sophie's neck and thumbed the book on her lap with her hand, the other arm still slung around her girlfriend's neck. "I just really like the way he writes. You know, about love. It's…"

"What?" Sophie asked, smiling gently and opening her arm slightly, letting Sian fall against her. The two of them fell onto a small heap on the sofa, Sian carefully curled up in Sophie's arms, her head on her chest, Sophie playing with the loose blonde hair at her fingertips.

"It's beautiful. The way he talks about love. It's beautiful because it's true."

She looked up at Sophie with that last word, and Sophie's breath caught as she found herself swimming in gorgeous blue eyes.

"I like to think he wrote about us."

Sophie smiled again, leaning down to plant a small kiss to Sian's forehead, which Sian relaxed into, and then she spoke.

"Yeah, Sian, I think maybe he did."

 


End file.
